comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Rōnin Casts The DCEU
The Goddamn Batman First, I wanna say, I would not have casted Ben Affleck in a million years, but I've heard worse fancasts (Ryan Gosling, Joe Manganiello, and Milo Ventimiglia to name a few. Nothing against these actors in general, but they're not Bruce Wayne or Batman). Karl Urban is the Hero I Need to be Batman.png|Karl Urban would be the perfect Batman. If you disagree with me, you either haven't watched Dredd, or you don't know who Batman is. He could play a younger Batman than Affleck is reported to play, or he could go full Dark Knight Returns. Batman Year One Batsuit RoninTheMasterless.png|However...I do like the Batfleck suit. Bruce Wayne the World's Greatest Caped Crusading Dark Knight Detective.png|However again... I want to see this armor too. Scott Adkins as younger Batman.jpg|If, however, we were going younger and closer to an origin movie again, I'd go with Scott Adkins as Bruce (oddly enough he's barely younger than Karl Urban). Adkins could also be a great older Dick Grayson. Catwoman Antje Traue - Catwoman E-15.jpg|If I had total control, and could get Urban as Bruce (as well as erasing Man of Steel), Antje Traue would be an amazing Catwoman. She's new to the big budget movies, and hasn't gotten the chance to really shine in a great movie, and I would love to take a chance on her, and give her the ability to cinematically redeem the quintessential femme fatale. Natalie Dormer as Selina Kyle.jpg|However I acknowledge the world we live in and would like to pitch who I would like to be Selina in the Batfleckverse. Natalie Dormer would be the perfect cast in a purely film sense, forgetting the comic source itself. Her long blonde hair and goddess good looks would be a wonderful throwback to the lovely Michelle Pfeiffer, but I would like to see her go from long blonde hair to the iconic short black hair in between movies. In a similar case to Traue, Natalie Dormer doesn't have name recognition for her acting ability or playing a landmark character, and she deserves it. Lara Pulver as Catwoman.jpg|Lara Pulver is also on my shortlist for Selina. She has played Irene Adler to Benedict Cumberbitch's Sherlock, and thus, has shown her ability to be a classic femme fatale. Oliva Wilde as younger Catwoman.jpg|Same for Scott Adkins as a younger Bruce, I have a younger Selina in mind as well, and that's Olivia Wilde. Jason Todd / Red Hood Jason Todd AE53.jpg|Garret Hedlund is my first choice for the problem Robin. He has the voice for it, sounding a lot like Jensen Ackles from the animated movie, and look at him wearing a motorcycle jacket and riding a motorcycle. Dye his hair and a moratorium on tanning, and he'd be a great Jason Todd. Jason Todd Civilian 1939.png|If for some reason we were going younger, or I couldn't get Hedlund, I would cast Taron Egerton. He is an amazing actor and should have been Spider-Man, and should at least be Iron Fist. Red Hood (Earth-2992(.png|The Arkham Knight design for Red Hood is what I would go with, however he wouldn't wear the hood in combat, as that is a stupid tactical decision. Bask in the Glory of the Todd.jpg|Bask in the ever glowing Toddness Bitches!! Richard "Dick" Grayson / Nightwing gyllenhaal_grayson.jpg|Personally, I'd make Gyllenhaal Dick Grayson. He's my third choice for Jason, and as such I have alternatives, but he'd be my number one for Nightwing. Andrew Garfield as Nightwing.jpg|However, a friend of mine, who loves Nightwing as I love Red Hood, would rather Garfield, and it makes sense to me. Nightwing kind is the Spider-Man of the Batfamily. The Flash Under no circumstances would Ezra Miller enter talks to play Barry Allen. Rick Cosnett as Barry Allen.jpg|Full Disclosure: I did not care for Grant Gustin's Barry at first, in fact to this day he still more Peter Parker than Barry Allen, and the second I say Rick Cosnett's Eddie Thawne I said "that's Barry Allen," so for my DCEU I'd like to give Cosnett the chance to be the Flash WesleyStoneEarth-BTF(GrantGustin).jpg|However I really like Gustin and would easily cast him second to Cosnett, and simply keep the series as is. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs